Pokemon ORAS True End
by Karyatoz
Summary: Mi vision de como debió haber terminado el tan esperado Remake de Hoenn.


- Lo siento- dijo el campeón de pelo plateado, observando a la chica que tenía todas las intenciones de subir para acompañarles- Sólo aquellos entrenadores que se han convertido en campeones pueden acceder a esta sala así que…

Sapphire se detuvo de inmediato, sonrojada, observando a Ruby que estaba al lado de Stephen.

- No hay problema- dijo ella, levantando las manos- Las reglas son las reglas, así que…- Y enseguida añadió- En verdad Ruby, mis más sinceras felicitaciones.

El muchacho solo le sonrió, haciendo que los latidos de su corazón empezaran a acelerar. El ex campeón de Hoenn le hizo un ademán para que lo siguiera, y rompiendo el contacto visual con la entrenadora del lazo rojo, siguió a su amigo al interior del salón de la fama.

Mientras ambos caminaban hacia la máquina de registro, el mayor dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro del chico, el cual se encontraba pensativo.

- ¿Era mucho pedirte que la dejaras acompañarme?- finalmente preguntó Ruby.

- No- dijo Stephen, que se esperaba la pregunta- Pero realmente quería ver si es que te animabas a pedírmelo.

- Debí esperarlo de ti- dijo el joven entrenador derrotado- Siempre dejas que tome la iniciativa.

- Si no lo hiciera, estaría condicionándote a algo que no nacería de ti- dijo el mayor, con su característica pose pensativa.

- No podía simplemente decirte: Oye, deja pasar a mi novia…- la mención de esto último hizo que el chico enrojeciera enormemente.

- Aún no le has dicho nada, ¿Verdad, Ruby?

- No sé por dónde empezar- confesar.

- Por el principio- le dijo el mayor, abriendo una enorme puerta de roble que daba lugar a un salón en donde una máquina registradora esperaba al campeón actual para que depositara a los compañeros con los que había ganado la liga Pokemon.- Bienvenido al Hall de la fama, Ruby.

El chico sonrió mientras se acercaba a la máquina, dejaba las seis pokébolas de su equipo, y quedaba registrado para la posteridad como el nuevo campeón de Hoenn.

- Y pues- dijo Stephen, observando un pequeño visor desde su traje de gala, ganándose la atención del muchacho- Hay alguien afuera que te está esperando.

Ruby enrojeció de nuevo, mirando hacia el suelo.

- Sólo dile la verdad, y sé tú mismo- le dijo el ex campeón poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico en señal de apoyo- Sé que tus sentimientos llegaran hasta Sapphire, confía en mí.

Tras estas últimas palabras, Ruby abandonó el salón de la fama y se dirigió hacia la puerta, donde al abrirla, tal y como Stephen le había dicho, Sapphire le estaba esperando.

- Estaba pensando- le dijo ella, al verlo aparecer- Esperarte, ya que- dijo ella, sonrojándose, haciendo que el chico también sintiera su corazón acelerado- Nosotros empezamos este viaje juntos, sería genial poder volver a casa juntos, ¿Verdad? Así que… Ruby, ¿Por qué no vamos a Villa Raíz?

Por toda respuesta, el chico bajó las escalinatas, y ella empezó a andar siendo seguida por él.

Los dos montaron en Latias y Latios, los amigos Pokémon que habían hecho durante el viaje, los cuales los llevaron en sus lomos hasta Ciudad Portual. Después de despedirlos alegremente, Ruby y Sapphire montaron en sus bicicletas dirigiéndose hacia Villa Raíz.

Ya en horas de la noche, llegaron a la ruta 103, cerca de un pequeño lago circular. La chica, al verlo, se acercó emocionada al cuerpo de agua.

- ¡Mira, Ruby!- dijo señalándolo- Es el estanque donde tuvimos nuestra primera batalla…- dijo algo nostálgica. Ruby se acercó a ella, observando ambos al estanque como si fuera un espejo, viéndose ambos juntos.- Me gustaría pedirte algo, Ruby- comenzó ella.- ¿Tendrías una batalla más conmigo? Por los viejos tiempos… En este viaje, seguramente has experimentado infinidad de cosas… Por eso quiero que me muestres todo ello, acerca de tu equipo Pokémon y de ti… Y a cambio, yo te mostrare todo acerca de mi equipo… ¿Y sobre mí, claro!

Claro, Sapphire- dijo él, sacando una pokebola de su verde mochila- Sería un idiota sino fuera con todo contra ti- señaló la pokebola hacia ella- ¡No me contendré!

Sapphire le sonrió, y acomodándose el lazo de su cabeza, sacó a su vez su pokebola.

-¿Un uno contra uno?- dijo, contenta.

- No hay problema- Ruby lanzó la pokebola al aire, que se abrió dejando salir a Ruru, la cual había evolucionado en Gardevoir durante la aventura.

A su vez, Sapphire lanzó su pokebola dejando salir a Toro, que se posicionó inmediatamente en pose de pelea para enfrentar al pokemon hada de Ruby.

Con una sonrisa dirigida al otro, ambos levantaron sus brazos izquierdos y presionaron la piedra activadora, desencadenando la mega evolución en sus pokemon.

Minutos más tarde, Toro cayó frente a una Ruru extremadamente cansada y golpeada, pues Ruby había vencido a Sapphire en los últimos momentos de la batalla. Ella, algo apenada, llamó a su pokemon de nuevo, sonriéndole a Ruby.

- Vaya, en verdad eres el campeón- dijo, de espaldas a él.

Y en ese momento, miles de rayos de luz empezaron a surcar el cielo, haciendo que ella levantara la mirada maravillada por el espectáculo natural, y le llamó al chico.

- ¡Mira, Ruby!... Es hermoso…

El muchacho guardó la pokebola de Ruru y se acercó lentamente a la chica, colando se brazo derecho debajo del de ella, y abrazándola por detrás, colocando ambas manos en el pequeño vientre de ella.

Ella, sumamente sonrojada, se dejó abrazar, sintiéndose protegida y querida cuando Ruby colocó su barbilla encima de la coronilla de ella, ambos observando como el cielo seguía lleno de luces.

- Esas luces- dijo el chico- No son lo más hermoso de esta noche.

Ella rió un poco.

- Eres un tonto- dijo, con las lágrimas a punto de salir.

Ruby bajó su cabeza hacia el hombro de la chica besándolo suavemente.

- No sabes cuantas ganas tenia de hacer esto- Ella cerró los ojos disfrutando de las sensaciones que le generaba.

Sapphire entrelazó los dedos con los del chico para evitar cualquier tipo de movimiento, a lo que el respondió presionando suavemente sus dedos sobre los de ella. Con brillo en los ojos, ambos continuaron observando el maravilloso espectáculo de las luces en el cielo, hasta que el chico, delicadamente, la volteó para poder estar frente a frente con ella.

- Me rectifico- dijo observando el rostro sonrojado- No hay nada más hermoso que tu rostro sonrojado.- Después de decir esto, pegó su frente a la de ella, mientras la chica, presionaba sobre la tela del polo del chico.

Ambos estaban a solo un movimiento de poder juntar sus labios, hasta que Ruby tomó la iniciativa, y con un ligero movimiento, unió sus labios al de la chica, la cual liberó una pequeña lágrima que recorrió su mejilla.

Se separaron después de un momento, ambos sonriendo como un par de tontos enamorados. Ruby volvió a entrelazar los dedos de la chica con los suyos, y ambos lentamente empezaron a caminar el corto trecho que los separaba de su hogar.

- ¿Sabes?- le dijo el chico, mientras avanzaban sin mirarse- Papá tiene unos pases para el espectáculo en Algaria mañana…- Ella levantó la mirada.- ¿Quieres venir?

En un movimiento sorpresa, Sapphire volvió a unir sus labios con los del chico.

- Tomaré eso como un sí- le dijo el chico contento.

- ¡Claro que sí!- dijo ella, abrazándolo contenta- ¡Sí, sí, sí!

Las risas de ambos fueron el final perfecto de esa aventura. Ruby y Sapphire, agradecieron al destino o a lo que hubiera sido lo que los junto en ese momento de sus vidas.

Y de la mano, entraron a Villa Raíz, de donde salieron juntos, volviendo a él, aun más.


End file.
